


Floating

by JackTheWolf



Series: Jack has some kinks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Biting, Breathplay, Consentacles, Double Anal Penetration, Love Bites, M/M, Monster Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheWolf/pseuds/JackTheWolf
Summary: Jack read an article that if an octopus has its tentacle cut off, the tentacle continues on like normal for an hour.What can this information bring to his kinky sex life with his tentacle monster boyfriend?Lets find out.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Quick summary - just to be safe  
> Jack gets down and sexy with tentacles  
> He gets fucked in every orifice  
> Then one is left behind  
> Sound good? Then you may continue on reading!

The warm, dark water ripples and swirls gently around his long, strong limbs, pale skin glistening in the fluorescent light dimmed low for the night. The temperature of the liquid warmth around him is slightly above that of a body, and coupled with the heat and humidity of the air of the room, it gives him the illusion of floating in space, treading nothing and something, air and fluid at once. If he tips back and floats on his back, everything but his face and parts of his torso above the water, eardrums swaying in sync with the low bass of the machinery around him- If he just floats like that, then, the borders between skin and air and water seems to melt and break, his body losing its ends and beginnings and becoming part of the warmth surrounding him, almost as if he stops being an individual being and instead merges with the existence of everything drifting around his soul, his mind following the currents somewhere else, away from the bonds of his flesh.

But then, the low bass of the hum of machinery is accompanied by more sounds, sounds of wet kelp dragging along hardwood floors, of chittering from birds trapped behind computer static, of sucking lips on the ends of long limbs kissing their way closer as they drag their fluttering mass closer, eventually wetly smacking and creeping against the thick glass walls holding the body of water contained.

He smiles, eyes kept closed, as the pool shudders and ripples faintly when the mass of swirling tentacles and thick, black slime effortlessly slides over the top of the glass walls, pauses at the edge, and then glides into the dark water as if it was a part of the fluid all along, the only change being the pool filling up its containment a little more, and the fluid around him all turing as black and depthless as a black hole.

Time passes like the floating of his body, minutes and hours non-existent, his mind swimming in a pleasant high as it travels away and out of the bonds of his mortal body yet again. The bass pulsing in the space around him losing its grounding hold on his mind slowly, until the anchors of his brain unfurl, and he drifts deep, deep enough that he knows that he should pull back.

But just as he thinks this, manifests the thoughts in his muddled brain, the presence of the space under him becomes more solid, going from engulfing water until it is more like putty, like kneading dough or threading jell-o, like the solid and not solid body of a hundred of thick and thin eels coiling and stroking their muscular forms around his awakening limbs. Twirling and petting along his arms, slowly restraining his body and binding him in place with just enough pressure to keep him there. His brain, groggy and still finding its way back to the present, a little confused as to the why’s and how’s and who’s until it unclogs enough to remember-

“Gabe,” he murmurs, voice hoarse and sleepy, a deep rumble low in his chest that immediately is answered with an echoing, although much deeper and more powerful growl that seems to pulse lazily in the water around them. His smile broadens, then, and the tentacles shifts with him, clings to his skin but allows the movement, as he reaches up and back with an arm to mindlessly pet and twirl the slick members between his fingers.

He hums, opens his eyes a little in the dimmed light, eyes tracking the movement of the writhing forms that seems to seek his warmth with minds of their own, covering the entirety of his body in a clinging, shifting hold. His humming stopping to let out weak gasps when the strong limbs glides gently around his balls, thinner ones slowly wrapping his cock until it’s caged in a firm hold, the hold on his body keeping him from bucking his hips in need.

There’s no hurry to the gentle petting on his body, only slow and soothing caresses on his warm skin, small nibbles on his flesh from where the constantly forming mouths and teeths try to reacquaint themself with his flesh. His eyes almost closing in bliss at a particularly hard bite against his adam’s apple, sharps nubs leaving a red mark behind on his flustered skin.

It’s not enough, borderline to teasing and tormenting now that he’s anchored back in reality again, and he’s not afraid of letting out a high, needy whine from the pulsing hold around his cock and balls tightening slightly. Still, he huffs and flushes a little as the presence behind and around him laughs darkly, static and otherworldly thrills distorting the deep rolls of the voice thrumming in his blushing ears.

“Something you want, Jack?” the voice smirks, syllables and vocals wrong and broken, like five beings of different species and vocal ranges speak at the same time.

“Maybe,” he answers, breath stuttering a little with every pulse and tightening of the tentacles around his cock, tiny suckers kissing the hardening flesh while tiny teeth nibble at his foreskin gently. His gasps come a little louder when that mouth opens and a tiny, soft tongue laps at the seam of his glans, small kitten-licks following the thick vein at the bottom of his shaft up to the reddening head.

“You still sure about this?” Gabriel asks, the mass of tentacles along his back rippling and shifting violently as they opens up and unfurls, a deep pit forming until Jack can turn his head and glimpse a somewhat human head and torso buried deep in the core of the tentacles. The next sentence clearer as Gabriel only speaks with the mouths floating along the chocolate skin of his face and chest, “I know it was your idea and all, but i won’t be disappointed with you if you back out now.”

Jack opens his eyes more then, twisting his upper body in the grip of the tentacles and reaching forwards with his hands until he can reach in, fingers tangling in long, ebony locks as he licks his lips and meets the many eyes of his beloved horror, “Yes,” he breathes hotly, blue eyes bright and full of adoration and want, “I want this.”

Gabriel surges forwards, then, leaning out of his hidden nest with a hungry haste until their shoulders meet, clawed hands coming to wrap around a broad, pale back and scratch into blonde hair as they kiss, Jack silently grateful that his other formed a somewhat human mouth for him. He closes his eyes and moans as they lick into each other, Gabriel more so than Jack, as his tongue stretches far further, thick slickness slowly slithering down his lover’s throat.

They kiss for a while, until Jack breaks them apart more and more frequently to breathlessly whine and loudly gasp from the rapidly growing attention around his cock, Gabriel kissing and biting down his neck and shoulders with too many mouths and tongues to count with his clouding mind. He’s aware of those strong, bronzed arms eventually holding him around his waist, keeping his back skin-to-skin with Gabriel’s broad chest, tiny mouths lining the ribs and stomach behind him sinking their sharp teeth into his skin and holding him there.

Jack knows that he’s going to be left with bite-marks in lines down his shoulders and back, angry red patterns of raised bumps from tiny teeth and circular hickeys from suckers, an intricate mark of belonging and claim that never fails to satisfy both of their needs deeply. He presses back into the possessive hold of those teeth and suckers, eager to be marked up, groaning as the teeth sinks deeper when he begins to squirm as he’s opened up.

“You’re still pretty loose from the rounds when we went to bed last night, Jack,” Gabriel rumbles from various mouths all around him, slowly dragging his mate deeper towards the core of his writhing form, burying his shifting face between pale shoulder blades as he slowly works a sucker-less tentacle into his mate’s fluttering insides.

He coos and purrs at the blonde in his many arms, concentrating as he begins sliding his slick member in and out in short glides, slowly deepening his thrusts until he can press up against and gently massaging his lover’s prostata. Jack moans loudly, arms reaching back to tangle in long black curls again, hips shaking as the stimulation on his cock and balls suddenly picks up greatly.

The distorted purring and deep growls seems to resonate against the walls around them, echoing and strengthening the sounds until they thunder and vibrate in the air. Jack can’t hear himself any more, engulfed in tentacles with hissing mouths, buried in lean muscles with suckers trying to litter his pale skin with the darkest shaded suction marks possible. He’s vaguely aware of having a thick tentacle deep in his throat, firm muscle and slick coating pulsing and twisting so deep his breathing is sometimes cut off, only letting up when his hungry sucking begins to falter from loss of oxygen. And there is one currently trying to nestle itself deep into his throbbing dick, suckers kissing  _ inside _ his pulsing head as it digs in deeper.

His head is starting to feel floaty, cloudy, his senses shutting down only to hone in on the pleasure being blissfully coaxed out of his body. Heat is pooling like liquid lava in his veins, gathering low in his abdomen, white flames liking in pulsing bursts through his dick and around the now two tentacles working in his fluttering insides. If he focuses, he can feel small teeth nibbling teasingly on the sensitive skin of his foreskin, down his flushing shaft, on his throbbing balls and along his twitching pernum. He can feel tiny, soft tongues licking up his sweat as it forms, trailing along the veins under his skin.

Jack doesn’t know how much time has passed, only that he should have orgasmed twice now if it wasn’t for the tight grip of the tentacles around his balls and dick, and the one still sliding deeper in his urethra. He feels so fucking wet, hole dripping inky goo from around the members twisting inside him, legs spasming with each and every burning drag against his prostate. It’s not enough, and he spits out the tentacle fucking his throat. He turns his head towards Gabriels, who’s been sinking the teeth of one of his mouths into a pale shoulder for a while now, burying his gasps and cries in the ebony curls that he’s gripping onto for dear life.

“Gabriel,” he begs, and has been for a while now, although not with quite this amount of pronunciation, “Gabe, Gabriel,  _ please, give it to me! _ ”

The purring and growling of that deep, distorted voice grows louder, until it’s engulfing him and pressing in everywhere, and the tentacles in his ass retreats, only for a new one, chubby and short, to press inside slowly but insistent, stretching him open deliciously just like one of the plugs he used to use when single.

It buries itself deep, further in than what a dick has ever fucked him, but not far enough to harm or hurt. This one twists and coils in slow, lazy movements, much stronger than the others before it, but less frantic and flailing. A single line of suckers runs up its entirety, kneading and kissing his burning insides with gentle yet insistent motions, paying special attention to his throbbing prostate, and with a twitch that makes the skin of his stomach feel like it bulges a little with strain, he’s finally allowed to come.

His release paints his vision white, heat and pleasure rolling in thunderous waves from deep in his stomach and out through his entire body, making his fingertips and toes tingle, his throat strain with his cry, his body seize and shudder in the hold of his mate. Gabriel continues to stroke him, pet him, through the many minutes he spends floating in bliss, shut down and almost blacked out by the intensity of it.

When he eventually comes down, slowly getting his feelings in order and his senses in check, it is to soft cooing and murmuring in his ears, body slowly being licked clean by an army of soft tongues, the throbbing deep in his stomach retreating from his body until…

“Gabriel,” he breathes, hands reaching down and feeling his own stomach, pressing down on the slow burn of movement within his gut until he feels it just with his fingers too. His dick twitches pitifully between his legs, too spent to rise from the beautiful stimulation, “Fuck, Gabe…”

“Too much?” the deep rumbling asks, both from the human mouth kissing his ear and the many dotting the tentacles around them, “You don’t have to keep it the whole day, it’s already more than enough for me.”

“No, I want to,” the blonde breathes, eyes fluttering open as the mass of tentacles recede and the room they’re in is again visible, until he is back in the water and being held with his shoulder over the surface by the arms hugging him from behind. Only then does he fully catch up with the fact that, not counting on the few gliding and petting along his back, there is no tentacle connected to him, the one still within him being detached from its owner.

Jack glances up at the clock on the wall. Within an hour, he’ll be freshly showered and dressed, heading out the door to drive to work with Gabriel behind the wheel, eating his breakfast while they navigate through the darned morning traffic. In an hour, he’ll finally get to experience one of the many kinks on his list for the first time, carrying a part of his beloved monster inside him like a remote-controlled vibrator during the day at work.

But he doesn’t have to get up yet. Instead, he leans back into strong arms while he breathes and gasps as he’s kissed and probed from inside.


End file.
